Containing a Legendary!
by JustACreepyFangirl
Summary: May,Leaf,Dawn,and Misty each contain a Legendary Pokemon that are currently hiding from the forces of Team Rocket, Team Plasma, Team Aqua, etc. . . Now, the four girls have a mission to stop them while finding four other boys that possess Legendaries too! Contains Contestshipping,Oldrivalshipping,Pokeshipping, and ikarishipping! Updates every Sunday! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! I know that I'm sorta unpopular in fanfiction, but I'm just happy that I get to type up stories and post them for everyone! Please review! It really boosts up my confidence and more confidence=more updates! Thanks! ^.^**

**-Jen**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon in any way!**

_Prologue_

_Four girls were playing outside in the moonlight. Their parents were inside the house, talking. _

_The first girl had long blue hair that was clipped with a yellow band/clip, and deep blue eyes, the second girl had fiery red hair that was always tied at the side of her head, making it look like a mini volcano erupted there. _

_The third girl had light, brown hair and hazel eyes, the fourth girl had brunette hair that was always in dog eared style, and bright-turquoise eyes._

_They were all playing their favorite game- Princess, and was arguing about who gets to be the Princess for this game._

"_Obviously I should because I have brown hair-all of the princess have brown hair!" May whined._

"_But you have blue eyes, and Leaf has brown hair too!" Misty pointed out._

"_Don't you want to be a princess too?" Dawn asked, looking up from her argument with Leaf. _

_Misty wrinkled her nose. "No, princesses have to attend balls, and meeting- I like to be free!" she said._

_Leaf gigged. "You sound like a Pokémon to me" As they all laughed._

_Suddenly, there was a bright light and_ _Arceus appeared before them. "Hurry, there is no time to waste, The Legendary Pokémon are in grave danger. Some have escaped into hiding, but others are exposed to Team Rocket, Team Aqua, Team Galactic, Team Magma, and Team Plasma. _

_It appears that they have formed allies to capture and control us. The only way is to enter a human's body and to stay there until the danger passes._

_Misty, you will be containing Lugia, May will contain Mespirit, Leaf, you will be containing Shaymin, and Dawn, Phione. _

"_B-but w-what about our f-f-family?" Misty stuttered. _

"_They will be in a trance for however much time is needed for the danger to be gone. Once it is, they will be given fake memories of their 'past' that they believed happened. _

_For the meanwhile, Solidad will be your guardian and help you with your mission to rid of the evil societies. She contains Suicune." Arceus replied. _

"_Containing a legendary means that you too, will have their powers. You will also have the ability to change into that form at your will, but you must use your powers wisely or else people will be suspicious and you will be found out and taken hostage. I will come back to you when it is all over and you will be able to lead normal lives, until then, Goodbye and Good Luck." _

_Then, Lugia, Shaymin, and Phione appeared and went inside the four girls in multi-colored lights as Arceus disappeared once again._

Misty's POV

"_Misty, you take care of the north wing, I will do the west, and Leaf south, and May, you're on the lookout." _Dawn's voice rang out in our heads telepathically. _"Sure, leave ME on the lookout." May drawled._

Dawn rolled her eyes. Leaf giggled.

I looked around. Leaf was wearing a black jacket and a dark green tank top underneath it with black jeans and boots. Dawn was wearing a black tube top, and skirt with checkered converses. May had on a black turtle-neck with dark red jeggings and sneakers. As for me- I had on a black hoodie with dark blue pants with gray vans.

"_Anyways, report back to the roof when finished." Dawn continued. _

We nodded and went.

I crawled to the entrance of the north wing. Team Rocket guards were guarding it of course. Time to use force.

_**I'll be best if you use Hydro Pump, it'll wipe out the guards in one shot. **_Lugia advised from inside of me. _**Got it. **_I replied back as I shot a spiraling stream of water at those guards.

They collapsed, fainting. I ran towards the entrance and grabbed a random guard's hand and pressed his index finger on the finger scanner. The door beeped as I threw the man back to the ground and sprinted inside.

I finally found the main office and built up all of me and Lugia's strength and kicked the door open. I walked in and looked around. Piles and piles of paper lined in neat stacks.

I made my way over to the computer and typed a string of codes that I memorized before. Finally, I jerked my flash-drive in and let the computer do its thing.

May's POV

I hid on top of a tree as I studied the guards from my branch. _**Use Future Sight- then, the guards won't see it coming. **_Mespirit called from inside. I nodded as my eyes glowed deep blue for a moment. Then, I waited for the future sight to kick in. Suddenly, a giant orb of light shot out from nowhere and hit the guards. I grinned. Our future sight never failed to come out of the blue!

I dragged a guard over to the eye scanner and propped one of his eyes open. Soon, the door dinged and I ran to the main office.

Nobody's POV

A hovercraft hovered over the building's rooftop. Solidad waited patiently for the four girls to appear. As if on cue, four shadows flew in the air some with their respectful flying pokemon with them.

With a soft _thump-_all four landed inside two returning their pokemon with praise. Dawn, her Togikiss- and Leaf her Dragonite.

May and Misty were flying on their own since they both were natural flyers.

"So was the mission successful?" Solidad asked.

"Yep! We got all three flash drives!" Dawn chirped as she held out her flash drives well along with the other two.

Solidad smiled. "It took twenty minutes to complete the mission! That's a new record."

"It could have taken less time if Dawn didn't stop every five minutes checking at the window to see if her hair was perfect." Misty grumbled.

"What? A spy does have to look good for her mission!" Dawn defended herself.

They all sweatdropped. "All of the guards were knocked out Dawn; no one could see you except for us." May pointed out.

Dawn pouted. "Still. . ."

Solidad cleared her throat. "Anyways, you guys must be sleepy; it's nearly 2 in the morning!"

As if on cue, Leaf collapsed-snoring. They all sweat dropped as they leaned toward her.

Then with a soft _bump- _the hovercraft landed on the huge backyard of their mansion. Regarding the size, it was invisible to a human's eye. Only those with a legendary inside of them could see it.

The ramp extended and planted itself on the ground as the four girls and Solidad walked out. Solidad pushed a button on her sleeve, and the hovercraft disappeared until summoned.

The four girls rushed to the house and to their bed-rooms, looking forward to a good-night's sleep, while Solidad headed to her office, where she would be studying the flash-drives all night, hoping to find information about what the evil teams were up to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I'm back! Thx for waiting! Please review! All critics are welcome but please no flames! I also apologize for any randomness and confusion in my 1st chapter, this is only my second fanfiction sooo yeah! ^.^' **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON AND NEVER WILL.**

***Starting now, I am accepting OC character slots so if you want to add an OC in my story for the Positions of Teacher, Fan-girl, Friend, Team Aqua, Team Rocket, etc. . . .**

**Name-**

**Pokémon (Up to three no legendaries)-**

**Position-**

**Gender-**

**Age-**

**Personality-**

**Thanks! :D**

Leaf's POV

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE- **_The alarm clock froze in its track just when a still half-asleep May used Swift to neatly slice the alarm clock in half.

"_Hmm guess May __**was **__paying attention in our training lessons." _I thought.

"_Shut up Leaf, or next time it'll be __**you**__ instead of that alarm clock." May muttered in my head._

I smiled as I sat up on my bed and stretched. I walked over to my closet and changed into a green shirt with a black tank-top underneath and a white skirt that reached to mid-thigh with my green converse and yellow knapsack.

Then, I went downstairs to grab some breakfast before May woke up and raided the whole fridge.

Third Person POV

After Leaf woke up, one by one- the rest of the three girls slowly dragged themselves out of bed, after a threat from Leaf that if they don't wake up soon, she's going to use their heads as a shooting target for her most recent attack-Solar Beam.

Misty came downstairs first wearing a sky blue tank-top with jean shorts that reached to mid-thigh- and white sandals, Dawn came down next wearing a purple tube top with her usual black scarf and pink skirt with her knee high boots- and May came down last with her regular red, short sleeved jacket with a white skirt and blue spandex.

May immediately ran to the food supply storage and began rummaging around for something to eat, while Misty and Dawn grabbed an apple and a

Machop Super-Strength Energy bar.

"Do you think Solidad has another mission for us?" Dawn asked looking up from her magazine.

"I don't know. . . I hope it's somewhere near the beach or water!" Misty replied with sparkles in her eyes. They all sweatdropped for a moment.

Suddenly, Solidad's voice rang out in our heads. "_I got another mission for you girls, teleport to my office please." _

They all nodded to each other as May grabbed each of our hands and teleported them to Solidad's office.

May's POV

The good thing was that we got to Solidad's office. The bad thing is- we landed on her desk. Everyone yelped as they hit the hard wood desk.

"Sorry! I'm still working on the landing." I said rubbing my head.

Solidad sweatdropped as we all slid off her desk and rearranged her papers-"Anyways, I have a mission for you." She said while we all scrambled for seats.

"I've been looking through the flash drive and found that the enemy is after the Luna Stone. It gives power to whoever possesses it."

"Right now, Sinnoh High contains the stone to operate the school. I want you to protect that stone, along with the school. And if the enemy tries to steal it, I want you to be prepared and ready to finish them off." Solidad stated.

We nodded as Dawn shifted in her chair. "And were supposed to look out for four boys that also contain a legendary, right?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, befriend them, earn their trust. And when the time is right- reveal that you contain one also." Solidad said.

We nodded. "Remember, this is a boarding school, so you need to live there. Also, you need to blend in if you want to protect it. So no using powers unless absolute emergency. Also, we can't afford you to show too much skill in battling and coordinating. It'll stand out too much." She reminded. Then, Solidad smiled. "I'm counting on you! You better go pack because the plane leaves in 2 hours!"

"Omagosh! Packing! What should I pack? How should I pack? How much do I pack? Eeeeekkk!" Dawn squealed as she rushed upstairs. We all shook our heads and followed her. I walked into my room and plopped down on my bed.

**Blaze, Blaziken?**___(Another mission?) _My Blaziken asked as she came into my room

"Yeah, don't worry; I'll bring you along this time!" After we got possessed by the legendaries, it took a week for our Pokemon to fully trust us and get used to a second voice inside of us.

**Bla-blaz-ken?**___(Don't you need to pack?)_

"_**Yeah but she's too lazy to." **_Mespirit stated from inside of me.

**Blaze-blazi. **_(Of course.)_

"Uggghhh! Even my own Pokemon are against me! Fine I'll pack! Happy?" I said walking to my suitcases. Blaziken nodded. I held out her Poke-ball. "Blaziken return." And I clipped it on my charm bracelet. The, I sighed and started to pack some clothes.

**How did you like it? Sorry that it's so short! I promise that the next chapter will make up for it! Remember! I'm accepting OC characters! For the next few chapters! Thx! ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers! Thx for all of the suggestions! I'm so sorry if I don't use your OC's in my story. I swear that I randomly did enney-monny-moe! (I know a classic)- Anyways, if I have the sudden urge to add an OC- I'll be sure to add **

**in yours! Also, all of the OCs for friends is now closed. But the other options are open! ^.^ Now without any further ado- My story! Enjoy! **

Dawn's POV

"Hey kiddos! - We'll be landing pretty soon so wakey-wakey!" Kyle- Our personal pilot's voice rang out from the intercom. I groaned as I pushed my sleeping mask with pink hearts up on my forehead.

I rubbed my eyes lazily and looked around. Leaf was quietly flipping through a magazine, Misty was gazing out the window, Solidad was busy typing away on her computer, and May was knocked out (no surprise there). I sighed I should wake her up.

"May! There's a giant bowl of noodles that are ready to be eaten!" I called out.

May jerked up and shook her head around anime style looking for it. "Where! Where!" After a while of frantic searching, I could almost hear the gears turning in her head. Then- "Hey! You tricked me!"

"_**It took you that long to figure that out?" Phione said disbelievingly to May from inside of me.**_

"_**Hey! It not May's fault that she's extremely dense!" Mespirit defended. **_

"_**Guys! Guys! Calm down! No fighting!" Shaymin pleaded.**_

"_**Shaymin's right, you two can fight all you want once we defeat the enemy." Suicune said. **_

"_**I am not looking forward to that." Lugia muttered**_

May, Leaf, Misty, me, and even Solidad looked surprised and somewhat amused at the legendaries squabbling like that. Even though, they should be pretty used to Mespirit and Phione arguing. Some things never change. The noisy fighting was abruptly stopped when we landed. I looked outside my window and gasped.

The whole school was a castle! I suddenly felt very small. "Guys! We landed!" I exclaimed.

"Thank you Captain Obvious" Leaf said rolling her eyes.

Misty's POV

Wow the school was big. Well, after being cramped in a plane with four girls, everything seems big! Solidad led us to the headmaster's office.

"Hello girls! You must be our new students? We're so looking forward to you transferring into Sinnoh High." The headmaster cooed.

I stared at the headmaster. I mean- who wouldn't? She was a thin, towering old lady who had sunken cheeks and lips that currently contained _wayyyy_ to much red lipstick.

"_Quick! A vampire in an old lady disguise!" I telepathically said to my friends smirking" _(**A/N- sorry if I didn't bring out the telepathic talk for a while since the beginning of the book! I forgot about that!)**

May, Dawn, and Leaf tried to hold in their giggles, looking quite red in their faces.

"Anyways, here is your student packet. It contains information about the school rules and dress-codes. It also has your locker number and its combination, your schedules, and your dorm room number. I hope you enjoy Sinnoh High!" Vampire Lips said cheerfully to us. We thanked her and headed outside to our dorms.

"Okay, like I told you before, blend in with the crowds. This means no complex battling or coordinating, but at the same time- don't forget your mission. And I'm trusting you to know when or when it's not the good time to use your attacks or your skills." Solidad reminded us.

We all nodded. "No worries! We'll all do our best Solidad!" Dawn chirped cheerfully.

I nodded. "Don't worry about us. We'll be fine."

Solidad smiled. "Okay. I'll miss you! Remember your mission!"

We waved at Solidad's retreating figure.

"Do you think we'll find the other four boys here?" Leaf asked suddenly while walking down the _huge _hallways.

"I don't know-we've been to a lot of different schools and done a lot of other research but they haven't shown up yet." May said frowning.

"Hey, are you the new girls?"

We all looked around and saw a girl with long, white-blond hair with a little Pichu on her shoulder. She had sky blue eyes that shone when she smiled. She was wearing a white skirt and a gray cardigan with a large gold hoop necklace around her neck. With black and white checkered converses.

"Yeah! Hi! I'm Dawn, and this is May, Misty, and Leaf." Dawn cheerfully said while gesturing at us with her arm.

"Hi! I'm Silver. And this is Pichu! What dorm do you have?" Silver said bouncing up and down.

"Hi Silver! And um-we have dorm number 196." Leaf said glancing at their papers.

"Cool! I and my friends are right across form you guys! Here, I'll introduce them to you after we get you all settled down." Silver said leading them up the marble staircase.

May's POV

Wow the dorm was big! We each had our own bed and study section, and a huge square window! I plopped down my red suitcase next to my bed and collapsed onto the queen sized bed.

"Ahhhh" I purred closing my eyes. The bed was so comfy.

"Come on May! We need to meet the other girls!" Dawn called.

I sighed and heaved myself back up. We went back outside and entered Silver's dorm.

"Hey guys! The new girls are here!" Silver called out. Immediately- three girls rushed to the door.

The first one had shiny, black hair that reached to mid-waist. She had golden-brown eyes and a _huge _smile. She was wearing a yellow hoodie and jean shorts. The second girl had lavender colored hair that went up to her waist and curled at the ends. She approached shyly and smiled softly at us. She had on a silver shirt and white shorts that stopped at mid-thigh. And the last girl had striking, dark red hair that was bunched up in a ponytail and hazel eyes. She wore a dark-blue sweatshirt and gray sweatpants. She reminded me of Misty. . .

Silver began the introductions. "Guys, this is Nicky-" the girl with the black hair beamed at us. "Karin-" The shy girl waved. "And Jackie." The ponytail girl smiled.

"Hi! I'm May, and this is Dawn, Leaf, and Misty!" I announced.

"Why don't you come in? Then we can get to know each other better!" Nicky suggested opening the door wider. We thanked her and went inside.

Their room looked pretty much the same with ours. Only the colors and decorations gave them a personal touch. Leaf and I sat down on the couch while Misty and Dawn sat on the floor.

"Hey, I'm Jackie as you know, welcome to Sinnoh High!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Yeah! It's pretty cool, but you need to know a few pointers about it." Silver said raising her eyebrows.

"Like what?" Leaf asked.

All both of them grinned and began explaining about the teachers and the strict no-wandering-around-past-curfew rule. As we laughed and joked around. Karin seemed to open up a little and began to joke with us. Now she was hitting us playfully and laughing with the rest of us!

"Omigosh! It's already 9:30! Curfew starts at 10!" Karin exclaimed.

"Time sure passed fast." Misty remarked.

"We should be heading to our dorms now." Dawn said yawning.

"Okay I think we explained everything you guys." Silver proclaimed.

"But why do I have this funny feeling that we forgot to tell you something?" Jackie stated.

"Well, we'll tell you when we found what that 'something' is, kay?" Nicky quoted.

"Okay, see you guys tomorrow!" Leaf said waving to them as we walked outside.

At least today worked out well. I can't wait until tomorrow! I thought before drifting off to sleep.

**How did you guys like it? I'm so so so sorry that I didn't update sooner! I was having that dumb writers block not to mention it was the first week of school! Anyways, I'll try my best to keep updating! Please cheer me on with reviews! Reading my past reviews got me motivated to keep writing this chapter anyways! ^.^ Oh! And I'm going to put more OCs that you entered in the next chaptie! After all, it's the first day of school for them! Until then!**

**-Jen**


	4. Important!

**Umm hey guys! Sorry 4 this author's note but it's REALLY important! I'm suffering stupid writers block right now and I REALLY need some more ideas and reviews! Please?! I really HATE writers block!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm baaack! Thx so much for all of the reviews you all sent me! Especially from **

**ContestshippingRose**

**Guest**

**Alex-Chan 1234**

**Silver Shihouin**

**and**

**Nicky Azure**

**Thank you all for giving me ideas (even if some **_**were **_**a little random .) this chapter is dedicated to you amazing people! Anyways, this is my fourth chapter of Containing a Legendary, I hope you like it! **

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON IN ANY WAY!

**Leaf's POV**

"Leeaf." Misty cooed in my ear. I grunted. "Leeaaaf!" Misty called again. I turned my body away from Misty. "LEAF MONTANA GREEN- YOU GET UP THIS INSTANT OR I WILL PERONALLY WACK YOU UPSIDE DOWN YOUR HEAD WITH MY MALLET!" Misty screamed in my ear. I swear that I jumped three inches in the air. "I'M UP!" I cried as I scrambled out of bed. Not wanting to feel the wrath of her mallet on the first day of school.

**May's POV**

I was walking toward my locker when I felt this strange vibe. Hmm how do I put it? It was like the feeling in my gut whenever I used my powers with Mespirit- who by the way is sleeping right now like the other legendaries inside of my friends. I looked around searching for the source when I suddenly bumped into someone as I came crashing to the floor.

"Omigosh! I am so sorry! I wasn't looking were I was going!" I cried scrambling back up.

"I wouldn't expect less from an airhead like you." The boy that I bumped into retorted. He had bright emerald hair and eyes, and a fringe that he constantly flicked.

"I am NOT an airhead! I just wasn't looking were I was going!" I huffed. He was starting to get on me nerves.

"That makes you even more of an airhead." He smirked.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" I exclaimed-my very red cheeks puffing out.

We were starting to attract attention.

"I'm Drew Hayden of course. Who else?" He remarked leaning against a locker.

"UGH!" I cried out before stomping off. I looked back and saw Drew surrounded by girls with hearts in their eyes. He was smirking and flipping his hair.

"Stupid egotistical jerk." I muttered to myself. Completely forgetting about that strange vibe.

**Dawn's POV**

Five minutes until the teacher comes in the classroom. Everyone was chatting with each other. Deciding that I would too- I tapped a boy with purple hair on his shoulder. He turned around boring his onyx eyes at me.

"Hi! I'm Dawn! Wow, today sure is hectic!" I cheerfully said to him.

He just grunted and turned away.

How _rude! _No wonder he has that strange, gloomy vibe all around him!

I tapped him again.

"What do you want troublesome?" He glared.

"Uh! My name is NOT troublesome! It's Dawn! D-A-W-N." I huffed angrily at him.

He smirked. "Do you think I care?"

Now I had enough. I closed my eyes and counted to ten. Just as I opened them the teacher came in the room. Finally!

**Leaf's POV**

Ugghh I really didn't get enough sleep yesterday. I thought as I laid my head on my desk. A guy next to me had spiky, brown hair and brown eyes. He had this weird aura around him. I bunched up my eyebrows, confused. He saw me looking at him and winked. I rolled my eyes and laid my head down facing the other direction. He tapped me on my shoulder.

"Hey I'm Gary Oak, and you are?" Gary purred winking.

I raised my eyebrows. "Leaf Green." I curtly replied

"Really? I thought it was Beautiful." He winked expecting me to blush or something.

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously. You can stop trying to get me to fall for your pick-up lines." I drawled facing the front as the teacher came in. I caught once last confused expression on his face as I quietly snickered. Just another playboy out of many millions.

The teacher was about in her twenties and looked very young and pretty. She had long, purple hair that curled to her left, and piercing blue eyes that were both friendly and strict at the same time. She had a bright smile and a Lumineon trailed along beside her. **(A/N: Can Lumineon even walk/float on land?) **She walked up to her desk.

"Hello class! My name is Ms. Izzie Cutrel but call me Izzie. I will be your Trainer Teacher/ Contest Teacher." She said beaming at us.

I knew right away that Izzie was the type of teacher that everyone liked and admired. I grinned at her. I was going to look forward to this class.

**Misty's POV**

Everyone looked beat up after school. May was the first to walk in the dorm, staggering from exhaustion. I caught bits and pieces of her muttering like- _Greenhaired Jerkface _and _Self-centered Idiot. _**(A/N: Guess who?)**Next was Dawn who stormed in the room growling about Purple-haired freaks and Rude Emo Guys. **(A/N: Sounds like someone familiar?) **Finally, Leaf burst into the door looking pretty annoyed. She glanced behind her as if making sure someone wasn't following her. **(OMG. Who could that possibly be?) **When seeing that nobody was there, she sighed heavily and trudged to her bed.

I was about to ask about them when there was a sudden knock on our door. Leaf stiffened.

"If he thinks that he can just knock on my door like that-"Leaf growled.

She was interrupted on her threat when a voice rang out from outside.

"Hey! It's us! Silver, Nicky, Karin, and me!" Jackie's muffled voice called.

I saw Leaf relax as soon as she heard Jackie's voice. May was already walking towards the door letting them in. They walked towards us and sat down on the rug.

"Hi guys! Omg-we remembered what we were going to say yesterday!" Karin said franticly waving her arms.

Me, May, Dawn, and Leaf sweatdropped at the hyper girl.

Silver cleared her throat. "Anyways, like Karin pointed out, we remembered. Okay, so there are four guys at our school that is like super popular. One has purple hair-"

I saw Dawn frown a little when she heard this.

"- one has spiky brown hair-"

Leaf looked taken aback at this.

"-one has really green hair-"

I saw May raise her eyebrows.

"-and the last one has jet black hair."

Wait. A guy from my homeroom class had jet black hair . . . the really dense one. I had to bring my mallet out more than usual for him.

"Their names are Paul, Gary, Drew, and Ash!" Nicky cried out.

"WHAT?!" We all shouted shaking the whole dormitory room.

"Something tells me you met them already . . . and they didn't leave such a good impression." Nicky said wearily.

"They also have this obsessed fan girl group that stalks them everywhere! There that popular!" Jackie pointed out

May looked furious, Leaf looked disgusted, and Dawn was opening and closing her mouth like a guppy.

"Anyways, we have to go. I have to write a report for Izzie about Contest techniques." Karin said nervously obviously wanting to get out before May blows up.

Jackie, Silver, and Nicky nodded rapidly as they dashed out the room calling a hasty goodbye.

I glanced at May who was turning redder and redder.

"_**Uh oh." Mespirit groaned from inside of May.**_

"THAT ARROGANT LETTECE HAIRED JERK IS THAT POPULAR! WELL IT LOOKS LIKE I HAVE TO USE PSYBEAM A COUPLE OF TIMES TO DEFLATE THAT GIANT HEAD OF HIS SOME TIME!" May shouted sending her attacks everywhere.

It took a while to calm May down, not to mention clean up all of the burned items and ripped up furniture.

"Hey come to think of it, today at school I felt a weird vibe around someone." Leaf stated while picking up a scorched sock and throwing it in the trash.

"Me too!" Dawn said looking up from sewing her bed sheets after May's unfortunate Swift attack.

"Same here . . ." I trailed.

"Do you think that the other legendary containing people are in this school?" May calmly asked. Everyone sweatdropped at her fast mood changes.

"Well, it could be possible. But just in case keep a good lookout on everyone." Leaf ordered.

Everyone nodded and continued fixing up the dorm.


	6. Chapter 5 (sort of)

**Hey guys . . . I know author's notes are forbidden but this is REALLY important! I'm currently having ****writer's block**** on this story . . . PLEASE HELP ME! PLEASE PLEASE SEND ME IDEAS AND REVIEW! All of my past WB were handled that way . . . again I'm sorry for the inconverice so please help me out! Review please for a faster update!**


End file.
